


【麦雷/ML】麦考夫又帮雷斯垂德探长延长了假期

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC17, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx





	【麦雷/ML】麦考夫又帮雷斯垂德探长延长了假期

谁知Mycroft的手刚解开Greg的衬衫的扣子，身下的人就手脚并用地缠住了他，并且没有要马上松手的意思，反而越缠越紧，两人的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，甚至Greg胯下的硬物也十分色情地顶在了Mycroft的腿间。  
“终于想着动手了？我还以为你要再忍一个晚上呢。”Greg把头埋在Mycroft的肩头嗤嗤地笑了出来，像是一个因为诡计得逞而偷笑的孩子一样，用那双巧克力色的溢满了浓情的双眼看着压在自己身上的男人，两人之间的鼻息混合着啤酒的清香，不知为何，没碰一滴酒的Mycroft似乎也有些醉了——那定然是以Greg的名字命名的一杯醇香的酒，一开始入口会有些猛烈，但耐心待到回味时，剩下的只有清爽甘甜的酒香味。Mycroft咽了口唾液想让自己的理智快速回笼，但是收效甚微，身下的人的手依旧毫不收敛地在自己身上游走，等回过神来他的马甲的扣子已经被Greg扯开了。  
“还愣着干什么呢？”Greg发现身上的人竟然在自己的撩拨下无动于衷，正要对自己的魅力以及Mycroft在某方面的能力表示怀疑的时候，Mycroft突然像是被打开了身体里的某个开关，突然间狠狠地吻住了Greg正要说话的薄唇，两人一个星期的思念和欲望通过这个吻倾泻而出，Mycroft的鼻息变得有些沉重，和往常温柔的吻截然不同，这个吻太过于激烈，两人之间犹如一场征服，像是要把对方一股脑吞进自己的身体一般。Mycroft从来喜欢占据主导位置，在床上当然也不可能屈服，所以他一只手捏着Greg的下巴让他无法逃脱，好让自己在Greg的的口腔里贪婪地剥夺对方的理智和气息。  
但是Greg也是一个不会轻易服输的人，虽然他明白自己在床上的某些反抗反而会激起Mycroft更强的控制欲，但也许是Greg发现，自己一整天下来所有的有意也好无意也罢的撩拨对Mycroft完全奏效，也开始得意忘形起来。两人像是等不及一般拉扯着对方身上最碍事的衣服，不过在慌乱中也就扯掉了一件衬衫和两条皮带，但Mycroft的耐心已经完全燃烧殆尽，他好不温柔地一只手把Greg的裤子脱下后强迫Greg趴在床上，然后熟练地找到了床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，把剩下的所有润滑剂都挤在了手指上开始给身下的人扩张。  
思念了许久的身体此刻就趴在自己身下，Mycroft觉得自己的性器快要硬到头皮发麻，虽然想着快点进入正题但还是为了不弄伤Greg，Mycroft的动作和往常一样温柔并且恰到好处，Greg的后穴被触感熟悉的手指开拓着，此刻他把整张脸埋在枕头里，眼前一片漆黑，这让扩张时快感更加明显。Mycroft的手指修长且骨节分明，在Greg的后穴里缓慢进出着，不一会儿后穴就变得湿软无比，轻轻松松吞吐着Mycroft三根手指，甚至因为Mycroft这次润滑剂挤的有点多的原因，手指进出时发出了色情淫靡的水声，在漆黑的房间里无限地放大，最后传到Greg的耳朵里。  
“你今天怎么湿的这么快？嗯？”Mycroft俯下身用极富色情意味的语气戏弄着Greg，甚至不怀好意地用舌尖舔弄着他发烫的耳垂，湿热的气息打在Greg敏感的皮肤上，Mycroft能够感觉到Greg又不自觉的收紧了后穴，咬紧了他顺利进出的手指。  
没想到Greg却抬起自己的屁股蹭了蹭顶在自己臀缝上的硬物不怀好意地反问：“到底是谁精虫上脑的？”  
Mycroft深吸一口凉气，他实在没耐心和定力和Greg再磨蹭下去了，毫无弹性的西装裤让的他性器涨得发疼，Mycroft抽出自己的手指，三下五除二解开裤子的拉链，再熟练地把趴在身下的人又翻了个身，还没等Greg反应过来的时候，Mycroft已经撕开了手边的安全套套在了自己完全勃起的阴茎上。  
Mycroft两只手把Greg修长的双腿捞起来，Greg十分配合地把把双腿缠在了Mycroft的腰上，双臂也紧紧搂住了身上男人的后颈，那双泛着水光的薄唇不停地在Mycroft白皙的脖子侧面留下吻合和牙印，像是在催促Mycroft快点行动一样，此时Greg的后穴已经完全被开拓，因此Mycroft在进入的时候十分顺畅，他的腰往下一沉，然后猛地一记深顶，整根粗长的阴茎就完全进入了Greg的后穴，两人同时发出了满足而充满情欲的赞叹声。Mycroft没有一插入就迫不及待地开始操弄，他的Greg实在是太美味了，让人忍不住从里到外仔细品尝一番，Greg温热湿软的后穴完全包裹住他的阴茎，两人的身体严丝合缝地契合在一起，Mycroft对Greg此时麦色的肤色十分满意，他从Greg的嘴角一直向下，在脖颈上的大片肌肤上留下吻痕，但是身下却仅仅只是埋在Greg的后穴里毫无动静。  
这对于Greg来说简直是一种酷刑，他的身体因为Mycroft的刺激和挑拨变得无比敏感，他的后穴里面热得不行，身下的阴茎也涨的发疼，偏偏Mycroft磨蹭了这么久还不打算进入正题。Greg他下意识地快速收缩自己的后穴，仿佛要催促Mycroft的快点干他一样。  
Mycroft被使劲收缩的后穴夹得喘不过气，差点没把持住交待出来，他狠狠咬了一口Greg的乳头终于开始顶弄起Greg的前列腺，Mycroft一会把Greg的腿拉开好让自己更容易进入，一会揉捏着Greg的臀肉，甚至用手指搔刮着两人湿润的结合处，Greg哪里受得了这样的挑逗，不一会儿阴茎的前端就冒出了清液。  
Mycroft又去抚慰身下的人勃起的阴茎，他把从Greg的后穴里带出的润滑剂抹在柱身上，润滑剂还留有湿热的后穴里的余温，让Greg本来就极其敏感的性器更加舒服，而因为Mycroft猛烈又精准地前列腺刺激让Greg处在被操射的边缘。一个星期没有纾解欲望的Mycroft像是要做回本一样，Greg觉得自己身体内的那根阴茎像是要把自己捅穿一般，肠壁已经开始爽到有些麻木，后穴不受控制地疯狂收缩着，让Mycroft的进出也变得困难起来。  
“Myc，Myc……受不了了，我要射了……”Greg用溢满情欲的语气在Mycroft耳边叫着爱人的名字，Mycroft一边握着Greg快要射精阴茎上下撸动着，一边加快操弄的速度，他的额头上已经冒出一层薄汗，漆黑中他隐约看见Greg微微张开的嘴唇，他下意识地咬住那两片唇瓣吮吸舔吻，哪怕让Greg喘不过气也不打算松开。  
“唔……啊！Myc快放开……！”Mycroft刚才一直撸动着Greg的阴茎的大手突然停了下来，用拇指轻轻按住阴茎顶端抑制Greg射精，并且把深埋在Greg体内的阴茎撞地更深，Greg努力挣开Mycroft控制欲极强的吻，扭动着腰一边求饶。  
“老实点，等一下，我们一起。”Mycroft一只手在Greg的腰上不轻不重地掐了一下，一巴掌还打在Greg的臀肉上，清脆的响声让Greg更加羞耻，而Mycroft又开始了疯狂的顶弄，几十下的抽插之后Greg的后穴又开始疯狂收缩，Mycroft知道Greg真的快要射了，在他松开堵住Greg阴茎前端的那一瞬间，Greg下意识地咬住了Mycroft的肩头，肩膀上瞬间传来麻麻的痛感让Mycroft也射了出来。


End file.
